Operation: 15
Plot After George is mistaken for HeroPig and brought to Location 15, Peppa and her friends must save him. Transcript George: I love walking through the desert. But not with Littlebat10 barfing chocolate ice cream tacos. Littlebat10: Dr. octogona choco taco! BWAAA! (barfs cocolate tacos) Hahahaha! Never gets old. See ya! (runs off to slushie stand) Mac+Cool: George, i'm going to watch you. George: Ok? What is that? Trucks arrive. Guy: We got him! (puts George in back of truck) Littlebat10: What do you think your doing?! Mac+Cool: Why have you kidnapped George *calls Mummy Pig on IBM Simon* Mummy Pig: Hello, Mummy Pig speaking. Mac+Cool: Hi, this is Mac+Cool, George hasbeen kidnapped by a guy. Mummy Pig: Oh no! My poor George all alone. Please find him. Mac+Cool: Okay *hangs up* Guy: (drives away) (over radio) Yes! We have Specimen HeroPig! Later, Peppa: Where's George?! You said he was where?! Littlebat10: In a location 15 van. I heard him talking about HeroPig. Mac+Cool: And if LittleBat10 turns into a creature like a werewolf, he will be taken away too. I think he was mistaken for a Hero- Peppa: They must have mistaken him for HeroPig! We have to save him! To the Peppamobile! They go to the Peppamobile CreationBeTheWorld23: What the fudge are you doing? Peppa: Were saving my little brother George. (drives away) Meanwhile, in the van, George: I'm not HeroPig! There's been a mix up!!! Pedro Cupcake: I've tried to convince them I'm not me, But they know it's me. George: Pedro? Pedro Cupcake: You know me? George: Your one of my sister's friends, right? Pedro Cupcake: You must think I'm someone else named Pedro. I'm Pedro Cupcake. George: The creature that lives in a manor? The one that fell into the sea? Pedro Cupcake: That's the one. The van arrives in Location 15. George and Pedro Cupcake are taken into the base. George: Look at all these specimens in cages. Heromum: We have a kid! Herodad: Even though he can take care of himself! Guy: We have your kid. (throws George in cell) Herobecca: HeroPig! We missed you! George: I'm George, not Hero Pig! Heromum: That little pig Hero Pig knows? Yes, I've heard of you. George: Why are we and the other creatures here? Herozebra: They lock us up here for research. George: What's that thing in the tube at the end of the hall? Heromum: Ender Pig and Phantom Peppa, the creators of the Peppaverse. They're parlyzed in those tubes for research. They're extremely powerful so they froze them in goo and studied them. They say it's the safest way to hold them here. Herodad: They even tried reinforced steel bars, but they just snapped them like twigs. George: Wow. Look, it's Pedro Cupcake. Pedro Cupcake: You'll never take me alive! (gets locked in cell) It's night now. Peppa and her friends are scaling the wall of Location 15. Peppa: We need to get George Mac+Cool: Where is that key Littlebat10: Boring! Just bust through the wall like a boss! (blows up wall) Yoyle Cake! Peppa: Now to find the right Sector. Hmm, Sector HRO sounds like Hero. (walks into Sector HRO) George! (unlocks cell) George: Peppa! Guards: We have you cornered, HeroPig and HeroPeppa! HeroPig: (busts in) HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE A MORTAL FOR ME!!!!!! HeroPeppa: (busts in) DESTROY THEM! I'LL LET THE OTHER HEROS FREE! George: RUN!!! Peppa, George, and Co. run for there lives. HeroPig: (fires explosive fire at hole in the wall) Peppa and her friends jump out as soon at the wall explodes. They drive away. All the heros escape. HeroPig: Seeya! Guard: Aww man! These repairs will cost us a fortune. And for letting everyone in Sector HRO get away, were problebly getting fired. Two weeks later, Guard: We repaired everything. At least Ender Pig didn't escape. Or Phantom Peppa. (accidentlly pushes button to unfreeze Ender Pig and Phantom Peppa) OH NO! Guard #2: YOU MANIAC! YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL! Ender Pig and Phantom Peppa: (break out of tubes, eat the guards, and escape Location 15. Ender Pig: (jumps on camera and teleports to his manor) Screen goes black. The End Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes with users